The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description.
The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description: Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), Fifth-Generation Core (“5GC”), Access and Mobility Management Function (“AMF”), Access Point Name (“APN”), Access Stratum (“AS”), Adjacent Channel Leakage Ratio (“ACLR”), Bandwidth Adaptation (“BA”), Bandwidth Part (“BWP”), Beam Failure Detection (“BFD”), Beam Failure Recovery Request (“BFRR”), Binary Phase Shift Keying (“BPSK”), Buffer Status Report (“BSR”), Block Error Rate (“BLER”), Carrier Aggregation (“CA”), Cell-Specific Radio Network Temporary Identifier (“C-RNTI”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Cyclic Prefix (“CP”), Common Search Space (“C-SS”), Control Element (“CE”), Cyclical Redundancy Check (“CRC”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Data Radio Bearer (“DRB,” e.g., carrying user plane data), Demodulation Reference Signal (“DM-RS”), Discontinuous Reception (“DRX”), Discrete Fourier Transform Spread (“DFTS”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Downlink (“DL”), Downlink Pilot Time Slot (“DwPTS”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), Enhanced Licensed Assisted Access (“eLAA”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), Evolved Packet Core (“EPC”), Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (“E-UTRAN”), Frame Based Equipment (“FBE”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Frequency Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“FD-OCC”), Guard Period (“GP”), General Packet Radio Service (“GPRS”), Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Listen-Before-Talk (“LBT”), Logical Channel (“LCH”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Master Information Block (“MIB”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Medium Access Control (“MAC”), Master Cell Group (“MCG”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), Mobility management Entity (“MME”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Narrowband (“NB”), Next Generation (e.g., 5G) Node-B (“gNB”), Next Generation Radio Access Network (“NG-RAN”), New Radio (“NR”, e.g., 5G radio access), New Data Indicator (“NDP”), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (“NOMA”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), Packet Data Convergence Protocol (“PDCP”), Primary Cell (“PCell”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Packet Data Network (“PDN”), Protocol Data Unit (“PDU”), Physical Downlink Control Channel (“PDCCH”), Physical Downlink Shared Channel (“PDSCH”), Pattern Division Multiple Access (“PDMA”), Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (“PHICH”), Physical Random Access Channel (“PRACH”), Physical Resource Block (“PRB”), Physical Uplink Control Channel (“PUCCH”), Physical Uplink Shared Channel (“PUSCH”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Radio Link Control (“RLC”), Radio Link Failure (“RLF”), Radio Link Monitoring (“RLM”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Random-Access Procedure (“RACH”), Random Access Response (“RAR”), Radio Network Temporary Identifier (“RNTI”), Reference Signal (“RS”), Reference Signal Received Power (“RSRP”), Remaining Minimum System Information (“RMSI”), Resource Block Assignment (“RBA”), Resource Spread Multiple Access (“RSMA”), Round Trip Time (“RTT”), Receive (“RX”), Sparse Code Multiple Access (“SCMA”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Signaling Radio Bearer (“SRB,” e.g., carrying control plane data), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (“SC-FDMA”), Secondary Cell (“SCell”), Secondary Cell Group (“SCG”), Shared Channel (“SCH”), Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise Ratio (“SINR”), Serving Gateway (“SGW”), Service Data Unit (“SDU”), Sequence Number (“SN”), Session Management Function (“SMF”), System Information (“SI”), System Information Block (“SIB”), Synchronization Signal (“SS”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Time Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“TD-OCC”), Transmission Time Interval (“TTI”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“the UE”), Uplink (“UL”), User Plane (“UP”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), Uplink Pilot Time Slot (“UpPTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), Wireless Local Area Network (“WLAN”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”). As used herein, “HARQ-ACK” may represent collectively the Positive Acknowledge (“ACK”) and the Negative Acknowledge (“NACK”). ACK means that a TB is correctly received while NACK (or NAK) means a TB is erroneously received.
In LTE, maximum power reduction is defined for the UE DFT-s-OFDM uplink transmission in order to enable the UE to meet emissions requirements such as the spectral emissions mask (SEM), adjacent channel leakage requirements UTRA ACLR1, UTRA ACLR2, E-UTRA ACLR, NR ACLR, and the spurious emissions requirements. Additional maximum power reduction (A-MPR) is allowed when additional emission constraints are signaled using network signaling (NS). MPR is defined for the UE in order to enable the UE uplink transmission to meet the SEM, UTRA_ACLR1, UTRA_ACLR2, E-UTRA ACLR, NR ACLR and spurious emissions requirements.